The Book To The Infecteds Past Present And Future
by numb3r ei8ht
Summary: this is a really great funny fan fic the first two chapters were just a bit stupid and all but from the third chapter and on i am going to make this fan fic serious and thrilling. ENJOY.                        please leave review.
1. How it all started

_**The Infected Donuts**_

**Part one!**

Once upon a time in a land far far away**,**

Two hours ago in Luke's TV room, Luke and his friends James, Rin and Luke's little brother Christopher were watching the news.

On the news the reporter was talking about a machine that can turn food 2 to 10times bigger than normal. They all watched in aw as the machine was turned on. The scientist on the machine aimed it at some donuts and pulled the pure gold trigger.

Everyone in Luke's TV room had there eyes glued to the TV and watched as the donuts grew bigger and bigger and bigger and then something happened. It shocked everyone in Luke's house, and probably everyone else in the world that was watching the news.

The donuts grew legs, then arms, then eyes, then a mouth and before anyone had moved because of what just happened it jumped full speed at the scientist on the gun and ate him. Everyone thought he was dead but then another donut came out of the donut that had just eaten the man. They all couldn't believe there eyes they didn't know if it was true or not what had just happened, but then there was an important announcement that what they had just seen was true and for everyone to lock there doors until the problem is under control.

"Dang it" said Luke.

"It's a bit scary" said Chris, "well not to that scary" he added in.

"Yey" said James "its not really that bad the only thing that could happen would be the donuts reproducing and making an donut army and coming here and eating all of our brains out".

"Oh be quiet" Luke said to James, "you are just going to scare Chris more. Any way nothing is going to happen".

"Ohhh really" said James "what about"-

Luke and Rin just stared at James and James shut up straight away.

"Oh bunny" was the last word James said.

"Ok I think it is time to go to bed" said Luke.

So everyone went to sleep.

The next day they all woke up and James turned on the TV to watch the Simpsons while eating breakfast.

When James got to the right channel he was so happy. But about two minutes later there was a warning to all the people in Australia that the raging walking donut had got loose and spread like the swine flu.

The reporter was halfway through the report on the news when a donut tackled him to the ground and ate him, but for some odd reason it did not turn the reporter into a donut it just grew bigger.

Hmmm Luke was humming as he was stroking his chin with one of those serious faces.

"So" said Luke "the really really big donut ate the news reporter but the news reporter did not turn into a donut, hmmm".

James and Luke put there heads together, then out of nowhere Luke said "**I got it".**

"What is it" said his little brother Christopher "what is it" he said again.

Everyone at Luke's house looked at him and waited for his answer.

"No actually that isn't it" said Luke.

"Ohhh" said all of the gang in harmony.

"Wait I got it now" Luke said," all of the donuts must of only been able to reproduce for the first eight hours and then after that they have to take over the world with their donut army that they had already gathered".

"Or maybeee, it is because the machine might have been blown when the massive bomb got dropped on it" said Brody.

"How do you no that there was a bomb dropped on it, no one said anything about a bomb getting dropped on it brody", said Luke.

"Wait" said Luke, "brody were did you come from, and how did you get in here".

"Well" said brody, "I was at my house watching TV during the night because my brother and I didn't want to miss anything and that is when the black ops went in and blew the whole facility up".

"Wait where are your parents" said Luke.

"My parents went on a holiday to Tasmania with my two little brothers" said brody.

"Hey my parents are there to" said Luke.

"Have you herd anything from them, are the infected donuts in Tasmania" said Luke.

"Haven't you herd" said Brody "Tasmania is the only safe place in Australia. The army has set up a small safe area down there, that is where I was heading but I needed a place to stay during the night, so I thought I would come here".

"**Ok**" said Luke "lets get packed up and ready to move out".

3 hours later…..

"**Ok** everyone ready" said Luke.

"Yes" James answered back sarcastically.

"**Ok** than, let's move out" Luke said.

They all went out side carefully looking around.

It looked all normal. But then a donut jumped right in front of Luke and just before he jumped at Luke he said **DO-NUTS** _I LOVE EM_ (inside joke).

The big donut jumped at Luke roared a massive roar and then pulled out a red bull and drank it and did all that before it hit Luke, oh right I forgot red bull give you _wings._ It hit Luke full force and knocked him back first into the ground, it then went to eat Luke but as it did Luke pulled out an icing remover and shoved it down the donuts mouth, and killed the donut.

Luke went back into the house to get the keys for the car and when he came back out there was a helicopter coming over, the helicopter dropped a rope down to us.

Christopher went up the rope first, and when he was at the top James moved forward to get up, but just before he climbed on it another donut jumped out of nowhere and snapped the rope so no one else could get up.

Luke yelled out to Christopher to go to Tasmania and that he would meet him there, Christopher was crying, he didn't want to leave his older brother and Luke had a bit of a tear in his eye because he thought that this might be the last time he ever sees his little brother.

The donut was still fighting the gang as it came up behind Luke, Luke just turned around and slapped it right in the face and told it what a bad boy he had been and told him to say sorry, but the donut refused so Luke had to get rid of it. So Luke pushed it down the driveway and it ran away.

"Come on everybody lets get in the car" said Luke.

"Alright" said everybody in perfect harmony again.

They were all walking to the car as James burst out and said "_can I sit in the front seat can I can I can I please"._

"**Fine**" **yelled Rin, at the top of her lungs, "you can, just get in".**

"Alright", said James in a squeaky little scared voice.

I think Luke and Brody might have been a little bit scared to.

When they all got in the car Luke turned on the keys and went very very slowly down his driveway, because it was a huge driveway and it was very steep.

"Hopefully we can reach Newcastle before it gets dark, and then after we get a good night sleep at Newcastle, we will travel to Sydney and see what is going on there".

"Alright" agreed the whole gang.

**7 hours later….**

"Are we there yet" said James for the hundredth time.

"Hey James" said Luke.

"_What is it what is It" _said James as fast as a cheetah.

"Were there" said Luke.

When they were all getting there bags got out of the car, a massive horde of about twenty infected donuts came charging towards them…..

Part two coming soon

Part two will have way more action, donut killing, it will be way more dramatic and of course it will have a few love scenes.


	2. Main character

"Holy crud muffins" said Brody.

"I think you mean holy iced donuts" said James.

"Wow that is a lot of donuts" said Rin.

"Yeh it sure is", exclaimed Luke.

"Roar" yelled the very stupid donuts.

"Guys get to the back of the car" yelled Luke.

"Why are we running away from them"? Yelled Rin, "I want to kick some donut ass".

"Do they even have asses" asked Brody?

"I don't really wanna wait and find out" said Luke.

They all reached the car safe and sound.

Luke opened the boot and pulled out 5 strange looking guns.

"Where did you get these Luke", asked Brody?

"Look" James said to Brody, "This is a book, and because me and Luke are the main characters we can do whatever we want in this book, do you understand that Brody".

"Ok" said Brody, "if you can do whatever you want in this book, go wipe out that whole horde out by yourself".

"Ohhh I don't think I am supposed to do that right now in this book but if you asked for it, alright". Said James.

Then James went running at the massive horde and then jumped at what looked like the leader, he punched the donut leader in the face then ripped off one off its arms, then kneed it in the crutch.

"Do donuts even have crutches" asked Rin?

"Who cares" said Luke as he went running towards them full pelt "come on" yelled Luke behind him.

Then Rin and Brody started running towards them Luke waited and they all jumped together in perfect harmony, then they smashed into the donuts.

Luke was taking out the second biggest donut there was, Rin and Brody on the other hand where taking on the smallest donut together, Brody punched the small donut in the face but the little donut kicked Brody all the way back to the car, and Brody smashed into the hood of the car, Rin got scared and started to run away but the small donut chased her then once he had got her he through her into the building where we were hoping to stay.

Brody and Rin were knocked out cold James and Luke where near defeat when suddenly out of nowhere came bullets, they were flying everywhere they hit every donut there was, James and Luke on the other hand were confused where they came from.

"Look" said James its Nick, Louis and Zoey.

"Wait where is Rochelle" asked James?

"Oh Rochelle died in part one" said Zoey.

"We should probably find a place to stay" said Luke.

They all went into the building were Rin got freakin smashed and then went to sleep for the night.

The next morning they all got up and went to hop in the seven seater car.

"Let me drive", said Rin.

"No I am driving" Luke said back.

"Can you even see over the wheel" asked Rin?

"Yes I actually can see over the wheel, but if you really want to drive that much, **fine you can.**

Rin tried to turn on the car but the engine was broken probably because Brody had got his assed smashed into the hood by that tiny smashing donut.

"Ok it looks like we will have to walk from here" said Luke.

"Why" asked Brody in a really wingy voice?

"Look" said Louis "If you don't shut the f#!$* up I am going to blow your freakin head of got it".

"Yes" Brody answered in his little wingy voice.

("by the way I don't know if you noticed, but Louis actually told Brody to shut the fudge up because f#!$* has four letters after the f not three like the f word, because I am trying to keep this fan fiction K+ rated.)

They all left Newcastle and headed to Tasmania.

They had been travelling for a while when they passed a maccas, they were all starving and really wanted to eat. There was a sign on the door that said: com onn inn wee r stil opn fr busns, nd tis iis a humn snn maddd by a humn not a talkn donut.

"Hmmm, nothing suspicious there" said Rochelle" lets go on in.

"Rochelle your alive but, I saw you get eaten by a donut in part one of this book", said Zoey still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yeh I know I died but I am now back, so let's go into the macca's.

So they all went into the macca's but when they got in there something totally unexpected happened...


	3. The infected

The Infected!

… They all walked into Macca's and there was just normal people doing normal things like nothing had happened and they were just serving like usual. I new something wasn't right but I couldn't figure out what until James noticed something that was very strange.

"Hmmmm" thought James "I don't know what is with all these people but for some reason they are all bald and muscly".

"Yeh your right" said Rin.

"Of course I'm right" yelled James almost instantly, I am one of the BLOOD* main characters".

"Ok James just calm down" I said "I know you are under a lot of stress, but you have to stay calm or I will (de op you), in other words you won't be a main character any more".

"Ok" said James "I will try to calm down once we find out what is going on here".

"But before we could do anything else we heard Rin and Brody screaming and crying like little girls and yelling "help us help us".

I started to run at the donuts who where taking Rin and Brody but something grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, I turned round to punch whatever it was in the face but I stopped when I realized it was James.

"Look" said James.

"What am I looking at" I screamed at James wanting to save my friends.

"Look who is dragging them away" said James.

I looked and trembled in horror as I saw Rochelle taking to the back of the playground….


	4. The miss fits

Chapter 4:

The Miss Fits

There I was watching in horror as Rochelle who I thought was on our side was taking Rin and Brody to the back of the playground.

"We have to save Brody" said Louis.

"Hey don't forget Rin as well", I said.

"Actually I don't really care if she gets taken" said Louis.

"**WHAT" **said James? "You don't care about Rin, damn you to hell" James said as he charged at Louis and punched him harder than a rock in the ribs!

"What the hell was that for" asked Louis.

"Because you don't even care about my lovely awesome cool sister" said James, "for all I know you are probably in a gay relationship with Brody that Brody doesn't even know about".

"Well so what if I am, you can't stop me from liking him now can you", said Louis.

"Actually I can", said James, "if I remember right Luke said that I was a main character, so that means I can do whatever I want".

"If you can do whatever you want than why don't you just stop all of what's happening and our lives can go back to normal". Said Louis.

"Because I am the only one who can do that", I said, "James does not yet have the privilege or the power".

"Then why don't you stop all of this". Said Louis.

"Cause I can't". I said.

"But you just said you are the only one who can", he said.

"Look we will have to talk about this another time, right now we have to go save Rin and Brody".

"Amen to that brother", said James in an African-American preacher voice.

So we set of to go into the playground but when we started to walk towards the playground door all of the people went over and stood in front of it.

"Move out of our way, I have to go save my sister and my friend", said James.

But they didn't move, they all just stood there looking totally mesmerized.

"Ha you suck", said Louis "you couldn't even make them move, ha and you say you're a main character".

"Fine why don't you try to make them move out of the way then, lets see you try", said James.

"Fine I will", said Louis as he walked up to the mesmerized people and said, "Excuse me would you be so kind and please move out of the way so we can get to Brody"?

"Hey what about Rin" said James.

Louis was just about to say something back to James when a big bald macca's worker punched Louis out the window and came charging at us, "quickly" I said to James "spawn an Ak- 47 or something, anything to kill these infected people.

James thought and thought and then something appeared in front of him, to my amazement he spawned two gravity hammers and dual wielded them.

"Wow" I said in amazement, "I knew you could do pretty cool stuff as a main character but that, that is really cool James.

"I know", he said," but hey what can I say I'm a natural you know, these things just come naturally to such an awesome coo".

I cut him off right there and I said, "ok, James I know you are pretty freakin cool and everything but seriously you have got to stop boasting, it's not good to boast to much about yourself or you might start to think that you can do anything you want, but when you think like that. It is then when you are in the most danger of all. Now, let's go and save Rin and Brody.

James went ahead of us all and in one hit he slammed all of the 27.8 people out the door and windows and they all groaned and moaned, but to our surprise they all got back up and started charging at us again.

James was about to give them all another massive however just before he did another human (infected I guess) jumped and tackled him to the other side of the shop and out one of the windows.

Then the big gang of infected people came charging towards us with speed of a human werewolf out of a scary movie and before we could do anything they jumped on us like a pile of wolves. The last thing I could remember was a sharp hard pain in the back of my head and then everything went black…


	5. The playground buddy Part 1

Chapter 5:

The Play Ground Buddy

I don't know what happened all I remember was a sharp pain and then everything went black and now I am in this prison cell with the gang.

"Hey is everyone alright". I Asked?

"Yeh", responded James I'm here.

"Me to" said Zoey.

"Me as well" Said Brody and Rin in perfect harmony.

"Wait where is Louis" I asked.

Everyone started to shout out Louis' name but he wasn't there, where was Louis.

A infected man came over and told us to shut, and he told us that Louis would be back in a few hours.

"Hey there's Louis" Yelled Brody.

We all looked at him and cheered but realized he wasn't the same anymore, he was infected.

"What did you do to him" I yelled at them.

"What did you do, what happened to him". I yelled even louder than before.

"That's it" said one of the infected men, "take that one he's next".

"But that's not the one the boss wants". Said another.

"So" said the first one "he is annoying me and I told you to take him now go AND GET HIM". Yelled the infected man. Their voices were very low and they all seemed to mumble all the time, there faces where very big and ugly with these little pimple like looking things, and their mouths were the worst of all their teeth were big and sharp just like an vampires except imagine every single tooth in their mouth like that, and their necks were all demented and looked like they were broken, all of their eyes were a deep deep sort of purple colour and their backs were hunched. All in all they looked ugly and big.

The littler one of the two came into get me but as he reached down for me with his big fat ugly arm I quickly yelled out "now" and punched him in the ribs and then gave him a right uppercut to the face and while I was doing that James and Rin got up and tackled the other one down so then Zoey could get on him and punch him hard in the chest so he got winded.

We all started running past a load of other prisons with more humans in them then we had seen since this all started, but we just ran past them all and straight for the door.

"Yes were finally out of there" cheered Brody and Rin in perfect harmony.

"Man how the hell do Brody and Rin always yell in perfect harmony, it's crazy they always seem to yell together perfectly", exclaimed James.

"I don't know how they do it. But what I do know is that we are going right back into that underground basement thing". I said

"Wait what". Yelled Rin and Brody and surprisingly James as well.

"But we can't"

"We could die"

"I could rip a nail"

"I could brake my-"

"**Shut up and listen to Luke".**

"Thankyou Brody. Ok the reason we have to go back in is we have to save those people in there or they will probably get infected to, we have to save them".

"But Luke we don't have our book powers anymore".

"Look I know I know, but we don't need our powers; we can take them come on guys look what we have done so far. We started off as wimpy little Kids just having some fun but then the whole world got infected and we had to fight, and we have fought don't you see we have done this together we have to keep going, and from now on I swear that I will stop all of this I will find the book of books and stop this".

"Ok then let's do this". Said James.

Then we all ran back in quietly and went to the first prison to ask if anyone knew where the key was but to our surprise there was no one there. There was no one in the second third or fourth prison either.

"We have checked every prison and there's no one in any of them".

"What the heck is going on here"?

"Wait did you just here something"? I said.

"There it is I hear it to", said James.

"It sounds like footsteps" Said Brody.

"wait they are coming from behind us" said Rin.

We all looked around and there they were about 50 of them the infected, how did they get this many, had they already infected all they already other humans, were they still infecting them now.

All I know is that there are probably 50 infected humans running at us right now and I don't know how we will be able to beat them…..


	6. The playground buddy part 2

Chapter Six:

The Playground buddy Part Two:

(There they were all running towards us like an angry group of gorillas trying to catch a beautiful butterfly with pretty pinkie purple and golden black wings with a massive..

Who Luke that was supposed to be my next fan fic and now you've ruined it, damn you. )

Okay there they were galloping towards us like a swarm of bees with no intention of stopping.

"Come on guys we have to work together" I yelled.

But it was too late they were already on Brody and had him pinned to the ground, then they knocked him out and ran at Rin but James saw what they were doing and so did I so we both ran at them and started fighting. James was fighting three of them one smaller than he and two where bigger than him, one went for a lower punch to the ribs but James saw it and quickly moved out of the way which made the big infected man hit the other infected man who got winded and knocked out. Then the smaller one went to knee James in the back but I saw it coming so I ran faster than the speed of light and tackled the little one over just as he went to knee James. When I had the little one on the ground and I was on top of him I hit him smack in the face then elbowed him in the jaw which then lead to me kneeing him in the crutch.

"There's to many of them" yelled James, "we are outnumbered we have to gi- as he was saying that he was knocked out cold and then I saw that every one of my friends were knocked out with a knife to their heads I had to give in, there was no other choice….


	7. The Playground Buddy Final Part

Chapter Se7en:

The playground buddy Final Part:

I had to give in so I put my hands right in the air as the same one that I had hit to escape came up to me and knocked me out, then everything went black as the darkest night.

"Wher-where am I". I asked.

"You are in my headquarters". Said a strange voice.

"And you are".

"I am the infected leader for this zone, my name is stomper but everyone calls me the playground buddy".

"W-why do they call you the playground buddy".

"Isn't it easy to guess"?

"No it's not easy to guess the name playground buddy".

"**WHAT**, how is it not easy".

"I don't know probably because it is a gay name".

"**HOW DARE YOU SAY MY NAME IS GAY, I WAS GOING TO OFFER YOU SOME POWER TO RULE WITH ME BUT YOU SAID MY NAME WAS GAY SO YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO THE INFECTING ROOM RIGHT AWAY AND GET INFECTED JUST LIKE YOUR FRIENDS ARE GETTING INFECTED NOW"!**

The big brutes started to take me to the infecting room, but I didn't care because I had a plan.

I was dragged down a massive hallway that looked like it had been made in a really fast rush, the walls and ceilings were made out of dirt they had just got shovelled away and there were a few wooden planks holding them the ceilings up, all in all it was a very unstable place.

It felt like forever but we finally arrived in another set of prisons. But these ones were different; most of the people in them were kinda like half infected half not.

This must be were the humans that have just got infected go.

Wait was that Brody "Brody, Brody" I yelled out, it was Brody.

"Arrgh". Yelled Brody back.

He was already infected how could this happen. Wait if he is infected that means they are infected my friends right now, I have to stop them before it's too late.

When I got into the room I saw that there were lots of people lined up and they all had at least two infected brutes making sure they didn't run away.

But then I saw something that was very strange looking, it looked like a piece of paper out of a book but for some reason it was glowing blue.

"Can you see that"? I said, "Look over there that piece of paper is glowing".

"What are you talking about"? Said one of the infected humans holding me, "I don't see a piece of paper".

He shook the idea away and knocked me in line. But I got a quick glimpse of the line and saw that Rin was only three people away from getting infected and James was right behind her.

I didn't know what to do time was running out what if I couldn't save Rin and James, This was all too horrible to be true, why couldn't I use the power of the main character, and what was that piece of paper that was glowing blue, I just didn't know what to do.

"CAN ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT PIECE OF PAPER OVER THERE". I yelled and pointed to where it was.

No one said anything it felt like forever before I heard James yell out "I CAN I CAN I-".

But that was all he got out before he was shut up by one of the infected and put back into line.

"Please please", I begged, "I have to get that piece of paper Please look it is right there".

And then when he looked over to see where I was pointing I charged at his back and knocked him to the ground and ran straight for the paper. The piece of paper was pretty far away and while I was running past the line for it I saw all of the non-infected humans fighting back against the infected.

I kept running and finally I made it to the piece of paper when I saw the playground buddy running in and he said "Stop don't let him get that piece of paper".

Wait, he could see it to but it was too late I had already picked it up when the whole world and everything around me went blue and I saw the playground buddy disintegrate into a thousand little pieces of ash and then it went pitch black, (again)…


End file.
